Butterfly Me
by oceanblues496
Summary: After returning home from his journey, Riku is surprised to find out his adventures aren't over yet. A letter left behind by the King implies a new arrival on the islands. A face he will soon come to cherish brings a storm of secrets from her past. He'll be swept from beneath his feet and forced to uncover her connections. No more hiding, no more running. He'll discover it all.
1. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: **Okay, first and foremost, I've been apprehensive about posting this story on this site for at least a year. I wanted to adjust to the community before I put it out there for judgement. I know many people do not like stories with OC's being paired with fictional characters because some ideas are just really far out there and of course, it would never happen. However, there are four books to the saga that I have created and want to finally have others read it. This particular story was written three years ago, I ask you to bear with me on the grammar. It may not be up to par with my usual standards. Just a reminder, this is a **RikuxOC** based fanfic. Please be gentle, read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All respective characters belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**(C): **My original characters and book cover belong to me (_oceanblues496_). I personally made them.

* * *

**Preface:**

_It has been approximately a month since Sora and Riku have returned to Destiny Islands and the letter that they received from the King still resides in their minds with each passing day. The King had made the seemingly short note in a light-hearted manner, yet for the returned heroes, the document was no laughing matter. Who was this "_special person" _that was mentioned in the very last sentence? How would they affect their lives on the island? King Mickey would say nothing further in regards to the individual and ended his letter in a "Good Luck," almost mocking them that they would soon find out the answers when the time was accordingly appropriate. The one who finished the letter with a heavy mind was Riku, curious as to why the written document was more in favor towards him. The words "_one you will care for deeply_" especially replayed in his head like a broken DVD that you weren't able to fix, no matter how hard the efforts._

* * *

_~ Kingdom Hearts 3 ~ Book I of IV ~_

Chapter 1 - Getting Ready

"Mom, I can't believe you're going to make me do this," Riku groaned. As early as it was for her son, Riku's mother didn't want to hear the excuses. In her haste, she threw his uniform onto his bed and shook him as the teenager continued to lounge underneath the covers. Sheila's red curls bounced everywhere as she juggled picking up his clothes, sneakers, and books lying on the hard wood flooring. She huffed and nudged him once more in the side before leaving the room. With his parent's presence gone, Riku grunted again in self-pity, knowing full well what lied ahead of him if he didn't wake up soon.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to stretch as the morning sun shined through his open bedroom window. The day that he had been dreading had to come, he knew it to be true, however it was just that he wished it didn't have to happen so fast. He had spent a month sleeping until the late afternoon, eating to the maximum, and watching television into the night. How would any parent expect their child to return to school after such a tranquil vacation? Riku grabbed the uniform off his bed, which consisted of a pair of blue slacks and a white button-up shirt, and walked into his nearby bathroom. As he slipped out of his shorts and into pants, Riku thought about the day he had ahead of himself. The girls would most likely be throwing themselves at him - as usual - not to mention the ever so persistent Mae Mihada. He shivered at the thought of the name. She was the typical popular girl who every guy wanted: blonde, blue eyes, tall, manicured nails, had all the girls wanting to be her. Except_ she_ was the _one_ fawning over_ Riku_, and each time she approached him, he'd walk away without words ever being exchanged. That's his tactic for girls that style - avoid all eye contact and just simply walk away. It's worked for him since he started high school and it will continue for as long as he needs. After finishing adjusting with his neck tie, Riku swung the door open and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When he entered the kitchen, his father was flipping through the newspaper at the table while his mother poured coffee into his mug. If there is one thing you had to do in the morning, it was get his father coffee. His mother understood, he understood, and even Sora and Kairi understood Mr. Yunng's need for caffeine. Riku's father was a businessperson. He worked around the world promoting company labels and among other things, so it was a complete shock to see him at the table. The young man had inherited some of his father's traits: aquamarine eyes, grayish hair except his father's was practically gone. Riku took a seat next to Mr. Yunng as his mother placed some toast underneath him. When she put his breakfast on the table, she studied him for a brief second and made a slight scoffing sound. His father peeked up from his newspaper quietly as Riku touched the overly burnt toast with his fingertips.

"Riku, there is no way you're going to school like that. I thought your father and I raised you better," she glared. Mid-way through eating his burned bread, he paused at his mouth and looked at himself; nothing seemed to be out-of-place. Riku's mother lifted his chin, and pointed at his un-buttoned shirt.

"You need to put a T-shirt under that, and button your shirt properly before you go to school," his mother demanded. She turned away and walked back over to the sink, turning on the water to wash leftover dishes.

His father grinned boyishly and opened his mouth, "Sheila, did you ever stop to think that maybe our growing boy is trying to impress the girls?"

At this, Riku could feel his breakfast start to take shape in the back of his throat. Being the immature father that he was, Riku couldn't believe he had let his guard down for a fraction of a second. His mother hated when such inappropriate comments were discussed early in the morning, and no less in front of her. In addition, he knew better not to stick around and hear her lecture him. Swiftly, Riku stuffed the toast into his mouth and pushed the kitchen chair out.

"Have a good day at school, son!" his father yelled from the kitchen, but all he got as a response was the sound of a closing door. As Riku turned away from his home, he found a silent Kairi seating on his front steps. He took his shoes that were on the porch and sat down next to her, quickly glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She pushed her auburn hair aside as a warm breeze came by and released a bubbly giggle.

"Hey, Kai," Riku mumbled as he put on his sneakers. Kairi whirled her head in the direction of him and formed a pout on her lips. Something seemed to be bothering Riku - as usual.

"Is everything okay?" she stifled a laugh. Riku smirked as he couldn't help but to do so in the presence of his childhood friend. She always knew when something was irritating him, and today he could definitely account for that.

"Sora told me we got a new resident on the islands," he said. As he finished tying his laces, Riku rose onto his feet. Kairi followed the same action, gathering her books in her arms.

"Yeah, he told me the same thing yesterday. Being such a good citizen, I went ahead and welcomed her to the neighborhood," Kairi proudly explained. As he began walking down his driveway, Riku's head shot backwards at the Princess of Light and stared. "_Did she just say 'her'?" _he thought. She skipped down the stairs to join him, walking past the paralyzed individual as she went to stand on the sidewalk.

"Aren't you coming? We're going to miss the bus," she pointed out. The long yellow vehicle was waiting at the corner, picking up a large amount of kids as it sat and waited for the two. Mentally shaking himself, Riku rushed to Kairi's side to catch up as the bus doors swung open when they arrived.


	2. Gossip

**Author's Comment:** I appreciate the one following and I apologize for the slow updates. Life has been crazy. Please anticipate my original character in the next chapter. Read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their respective owners, Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Gossip

As Riku and Kairi exited their bus and entered through the welcoming doors of Destiny Islands' High School, students were running around like animals bouncing from one friend to another. The air seemed filled with excitement over the new student. The islands didn't get many new people who visited the pristine beaches, and with a transfer student joining the junior class in a matter of hours, much had been left to be speculated as to why the student had chosen their tiny island to take residence. When Riku walked past a group of giddy girls on his way to his locker, he found himself self-consciously listening in on their conversation.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" a freshman with blonde braids asked.

"Does anyone even know her name?"

"Well I heard she moved here because she got expelled from her old school."

"Are you serious? I was told something completely different."

The debate continued between the chatty underclassmen as they all speculated their theories, hoping conjure the real story in the process. Riku quickly walked up to his locker as he departed from Kairi and started to enter his combination into the lock. However, as he finished putting in the last number to the security device, a familiar manicured hand planted itself on the door just as he was about to open it. There was no doubt as to who was standing behind him. He had seen the same perfectly sparkling hand a thousand times before and the scent that always followed her was making his nostril hairs cringe. Riku took a deep breath, folded his arms across his broad chest, and turned to find Liz Mihada looking intently at him.

"Why hello, Riku. Long time, no see?" Liz smiled deviously. Riku didn't bother giving her the benefit of the doubt - refusing to connect eyes with her - instead he focused on the groups of students rushing by over her shoulder. Liz waved an impatient hand in front of Riku's face, but he remained cold and standoffish.

The junior put her hands on her cocked hip and scoffed, "Where have Sora and you been? You've been gone for like two years!"

Riku's icy stare startled the blonde-haired person with fierce intent, meanwhile giving her the pleasure of gazing at him. Liz's straight golden hair was slightly ruffled and her sapphire eyes seemed to stand out more that day for some reason. Could it be the white vest matched with her blue plaid skirt that made her appear attractive? As he considered her looks for the first time in all the years he had known her, a thought came to his mind, _"She's pretty, but a real bitch. I don't have time for drama." _

"I should be getting to class," he shrugged, indicating that he was not interested in telling her the reason for his two-year disappearance. As he started to walk away, Liz rushed to his side as her heels clicked on the marble floor, and tugged on his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I'm going to find out one way or another," she proclaimed, pointing a finger right at the tip of his nose.

Riku swatted her hand away, having lost his patience with her a while back. Ignoring her warning, the keyblade wielder continued down the hall that still had a remaining strew of people straggling to their morning class. Some students were at their lockers, collecting their books or throwing stuff in for the start of the day. As Riku observed one student take out a large history book, he realized he never had gotten any of his books because of Liz's interception; then again, it wasn't such a humongous problem. He was sure of himself that the teachers would excuse him for the day.

Still a little dazed by being back in school, he made a turn he was not supposed to make and collided with a teacher, making her drop all her materials. Immediately, he bent down to help the woman up, but she smacked away his help. Riku pulled back in a slight discomfort, than began to gather the sprawled books across the hallway.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. The teacher dusted herself off and took the pile Riku had collected from his arms.

"Mr. Yunng. I didn't know you were back in school," she stated. Riku shoved his hands back into his pockets and looked down shyly.

"Today's my first day in a while," he explained, "You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Honiara's class is, would you?"

The young woman flashed a gentle smile and pointed behind her, "The second door labeled Class E."

Riku bowed to her and gratefully took her advice, heading in the direction the teacher had told him.

With in no time, when Riku approached the maple door, he could already hear the noise of students laughing and talking. He grabbed for the round doorknob, but then hesitated for a brief moment. He did not think he could possibly walk into the class and pretend everything was all right, because there were worries he had even though he was never one to show it around his friends. Actually, deep down, Riku did not know what he would say to people once they asked what happened to him. He always could lie, he had no problem with that, it was just that school didn't seem like the best place to be at that exact moment in time. He's rather be out exploring the worlds he had grown so accustomed to through the years, Riku grabbed for the doorknob once more, sat his hand on it for a second, and turned the handle. He pulled it with much force, almost putting a crack in the door, and let the block of wood slam against the wall. As soon as he entered the room, all heads turned in the path of him and gawked.

A short, gray-haired man with glasses walked up to Riku and stuck out his hand.

"Glad to have you back, Mr. Yunng," Mr. Honiara smiled. Riku politely returned the kind gesture, and shook the man's hand. As he walked to the front of the class, he saw Sora waving his hand like a mad man and quietly chuckled.

"_Same old Sora," _he thought to himself. Awkwardly, he shuffled over to best friend and took the empty seat that was left open next to him.

"Now class, lets start off with the country of Japan during World War II," Mr. Honiara clapped his hands together. The entire class groaned, including Riku.


End file.
